Rose Garden
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Alex Russo is what people call a 'Beautiful Mistake'.Her parents had her when they were only 16 and her dad left. When one of the popular boys, Nate Grey, walk into the flower shop she works at, things could change..


**Nalex! LOL it's been awhile since I wrote a Nalex story :-). Don't worry the Lucas Daughter is still going on, I wouldn't give that story up! This story is based on Nick's song 'Rose Garden' it reminded me soo much of Selena! ok well enjoy!**

Chapter One

Alex Russo yawned as she entered Horris Mantis High. She was up late last night cleaning up her mother's vomit, she got drunk....again. After trying getting her mom to bed, and to put away her vodka, it was about 4AM. So that meant two hours of sleep for Alex.

Alex's mother was fired from her job when Alex was only nine, Miss Russo refused to get another job, thinking life wasn't worth sitting behind a desk. So, it was up to Alex to save them from debt. At nine, she went out for a job; picture it, a nine year old walking around town looking for 'Help Wanted' signs. A lot of people turned her down, some asked 'Where is your parents?' others just laughed and called security. Just when she was about to give up, she passed a flower shop called 'Sweet Smells'. With hope, she walked inside and talked to the owner, Miss Hart. Alex was expecting her to just laugh and kick her out but instead, she said 'sure'. The truth was, Miss Hart was desperate. All of her original workers quit thinking this job 'sucks'. An investor would sell the shop, but Miss Hart just couldn't, this shop was her grandmothers and selling it would leave her feeling empty, but that's a story for another day. So, nine year old Alex started to work and support the family.

I bet your wondering, where's her dad? Well, Alex is what you call a 'Beautiful Mistake' Her parents had her when they were sixteen and her dad didn't stay. That caused her mom to go into drinking, she always said it was because of her job but Alex knew better. She was very smart for her age.

No one knew about her story, Alex mainly kept to herself. She got good grades, her teachers LOVE her, and she loves to draw and paint. Alex loves to express her emotions through art.

When Alex got to her locker she started to unload her books and binders. _Another day in hell _she thought to herself. Alex wasn't fond of school but it was the only place where she could be with sane people and-

"What up people?!"

Alex turned from her locker to see Shane, Jason, and Nate Grey walking into the school. Now the Grey bothers were the most popular boys in school. All of them were on the Football; Shane was even voted MVP one year. All the girls were after these boys....well are of them besides Alex. To her, they were all pigheaded and jerks.

Now the boy who yelled out the greeting was Jason; he was a senior and not very bright. But Alex heard he was the big brother type to his own brothers and all the freshmen on the football team, now the freshman NOT on the football team is a whole different story.

Shane Grey is the second oldest, Kevin and him are in the same grade, but Kevin is the oldest by a month. His nickname from the team is 'Danger' apparently because of a big play he pulled off in a football game. Shane is apparently the 'Comedy Genius' of the seniors. _Too bad he's not a math genius, _Alex though to herself. It was true, Shane has a 'D' in math, how is he still in football? No one knows.

Nate Grey is the youngest. Out of his brother's, and probably the whole football team. Nate is the smartest. He's a junior, just like Alex. He's smart, funny, and pretty serious. Oh, and a pervert. Yep, Nate dated all the older women, AKA seniors. Rumors say he's a father to at least nine babies. Nate is a womanizer.

Alex never talked to these boys; actually they don't even know she exists. But, she likes it that way, the last thing she needs is drama from the 'popular-pig head world'.

The bell rang and Alex sighed. Another day has started.

* * *

**Sorry it's short.**

**Question time:**

**1) Do you like it?**

**2) Do you want me to continue?**

**Review!**


End file.
